villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey Fist
Monkey Fist is a secondary antagonist of the Disney animated television series, Kim Possible. While his concept is ludicrous, Monkey Fist is one of the darker villains of his series as well as the villain tournaments. A competent martial artist and tactician, Monkey Fist is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villain War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Monty Fisk was a student at Evile Academy. He was studying martial arts. He fled the Academy during the fire. Facing Storm Shadow Fox hires Monkey Fist to discover the whereabouts of her husband, David Xanatos. Monkey Fist infiltrates the lair of Xanatos's main rival, Cobra Commander, in hopes of finding information. He has a few of his monkey henchmen take out a guard and a few sentry guns before finding a computer terminal with the information he needs. Xanatos is, in fact, a prisoner of the Shredder. Before Monkey Fist can return with this information, he encounters Storm Shadow, Cobra's top ninja and enforcer. Monkey Fist arrogantly attacks his enemy, but Storm Shadow draws his katana. Shadow gets the drop on Monkey Fist, leaving him stunned. Fist, however, is fortunate; since Shadow never strikes him with the sword blade, Fist is able to escape alive. A Fiery Foe Monkey Fist is among the villains called to Senor Senior Sr.'s meeting of supervillains. The Fire Nation has stepped up its conquest, and the Senior clan feels duly threatened. Shego suggests that Monkey Fist investigate the Fire Nation army. Monkey Fist agrees, bringing along his fellow ninja, Fukushima. The two arrive at their destination but are quickly discovered by the Combustion Man. In the ensuing battle, Monkey Fist lets Fukushima do most of the fighting. He then flees when the Fire Nation assassin nearly kills Fukushima. The Monkey Stones and Other Misadventures Monkey Fist discovers a cluster of powerful Monkey Stones, asking Senior Sr. to acquire them. The aged criminal sends his son, Senor Senior Jr., to get them. However, the alliance is not ready for Vlad Plasmius also trying to take the artifacts. Junior loses them all to the more powerful ghost. Monkey Fist also goads the inactive Duff Killigan into fighting Combustion Man. The golfer survives the battle, having been outclassed by the firebender. The Battle of the Fire Nation Monkey Fist joins Dr. Drakken and his allies in the battle against the Fire Nation. This time, Monkey Fist and his new ally, "Gorilla Fist" (really DNAmy), take on Mai and Ty Lee, two of Princess Azula's friends and lieutenants. Monkey Fist breaks Ty Lee's hand, though he fails to kill her with his thrown stakes. Monkey Fist survives the battle, though not without witnessing Shego's death at Azula's hands. The Battle of New York Monkey Fist leads the frontal charge of Xanatos's attack on the Utrom Shredder's compound. He brandishes a katana and tries to kill the Shredder personally, but the villain parries his strikes. However, a second attack from Macbeth provides Monkey Fist the opportunity to strike the Utrom Shredder down. When Hun and his Foot clan minions join the fray, Fist sics his ninja monkeys on them. Fist pursues the Shredder into his main base, beating down Foot Clan grunts and tearing away most of the Shredder's flesh mask. He is shocked to discover the Shredder is actually an alien Utrom. When Xanatos emerges victorious from the battle, Monkey Fist celebrates with the rest of his men. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery MonkeyFistStrikes.jpg Monkey Fist.jpg Monkey Fist (2).jpg Monkey Fist anime.jpg|Monkey Fist in the anime Monkey Fist in The Full Monkey.jpg|Monkey Fist appeared in The Full Monkey Dr. Drakken Shego Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan.png|Monkey Fist with Dr. Drakken Shego and Duff Killigan Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Drakken's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Blowhole's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Plankton and Mojo Jojo Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Shego Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins